Heir Of Twelve
by Kronus18
Summary: A Boy Becomes A Hero From Time Before And After Paradox Space Well Feel His Rath And Two Kingdoms Well Finally Be At Peace Let The Game Begin And The Reckoning End.


AN: This Story Is From My old AO3 Account And I Decided To Bring Some Here To Change Some Things Up And See What I Can Do To Be A Better Author. Also Before I Forget I Do Not Own Homestuck Or Hexane Both Are Owned By Their Respected Owners!

Please Support Each!

J. POV

(My name is... well I don't have a name, but the caretakers (as they call themselves) under me have called me Project J or Heir. For the last thirteen years, all I've ever known is this grey moon room and other smaller moons chained onto by tight hallways. I have explored them and discovered many things: A room full of instruments and a grand piano that I have grown attached to, a room full of food and green plants, and the final room full of gadgets I've built over many years. The trick bags that I made when I was nine, hanging on the wall and most of the "gadget" room was filled in by the alchemiter. Today is another average boring and mentally exhausting passage of time as I, once again, waited for my caretakers to show themselves. The only difference this time is that I must continue the tests that seem never-ending. Checking my health and performing physical or mental tests consumes a lot of my time. I really hate doing this. As I stared at Skia, they came. My caretakers are "Denizens"; they are creatures created from Skia to protect all beings and to serve justice to those that refuse to obey the holy laws. The two caretakers that are in my presence at the moment respond the names Typheus and Echidna. Their forms are forced into a smaller version as in any other, they could easily destroy the moon.)

Echidna: "How are you this morning, Heir?"

Heir: "I'm doing fine today, Echidna. Thank you for asking."

Typheus: "Pleasantries away, for now, let's start with today's tests."

Heir: "I swear it's like you love to downsize me."

Typheus: "I heard from Hephaestus and Cetus that you have improved your abilities."

Echidna: "Yes, Nix and Hemera have also told me that your abilities have far exceeded the previous expectations."

Heir: "Yes I have. Yesterday I beat Hephaestus in his own game. I made a sword twice as strong and I was able to shatter his sword in half with little effort."

Typheus: "Very good. Alright, today we will begin with sparring and then change the focus to ability control. Abraxas said he'll come later and show you how to change forms, one last time, and then give you some learning lessons."

Heir: "Well, it looks like I'll be hurting for a week, so just l-"

(You try to finish your sentence when he suddenly attacks you with the winds, knocking you down and you groan harshly.)

Heir: "Ow! What the heck?"

Typheus: "This time no weapons will be used. Only abilities are permitted."

Heir: "Alright, you flying snake prepare for a beat down."

(As Typheus and I fight it out, I notice Echidna at the ready, in case something goes wrong. I change to Breath mode, resulting in a strong light blue in my eye's color, which just aggravates Typheus. He looks at me with an evil grin and swipes with his tail. I switch my attack mode to Time and my eyes turn from their normal shade of blue to a strong red. I flash back in time to attack before his tail was swung. Rage mode was instantly activated and my eyes turned into a purple hue. I attack him with sheer overwhelming force, forcing him into a defensive state. He begins to form and blow tornadoes at me from a safe distance Doom mode is used to counter the tornadoes in the best possible way. With eyes turning a dark black, I dodge all his moves and winds. My eyes turn a golden yellow, Light mode so that I can find the most practical path to follow to inflict a painful strike. My eyes rapidly change color into a pale white, my eyes reflect the power of Space mode. Everything surrounding me changes and faster than the time my eyes change color, I'm over him, ready to strike in the position Light mode informed me but he turns towards me unexpectedly. Spikes, that was a gift from Echidna, are blown towards me with an incredibly violent force that I can't possibly dodge. With a deep shade of blue covering my irises, the points merge through my body; Void mode is no doubt useful against projectiles. My eyes once again shimmer into life as a teal color replaces the last, in Mind mode, I attack his mental state and force a scream of anger from his puffed lips. I jump from the confines of his head and change into Heart mode, eyes of dark violet-pink stare into his own as I strike his form consecutively in a burst of speed. I leap back from the unmoving man in front of me and peer into life as my eyes turn into the shade of brown, Blood mode informed me 45% until collapsing was futile.)

Heir: "Typheus, you're not holding back on me right?"

Typheus: "No, Heir, I'm not using all my power."

(Typheus grows in size and strength to match the power of his words. My eyes turn into an orange hue, Hope mode, and I grow pointy black wings and strike him, causing his wing to disappear. He looks at me with an impressed face and attacks me with beams of blue that are projected from his eyes. I'm surprised by the sudden beam and in that time frame, he pushes me down again and strips me of my new wings. A scream that sounds only from a man in agony painfully escapes my busted lips.)

Heir: "*Aaaahh!"

Typheus: "Come on Heir, you can do better than that."

(I turn my eyes to a light green to activate Life mode and attack him with a newfound strength. I repeatedly strike him before turning back to Breath mode, growing another set of wings, and strike him one final time with my new white and feathery wings before the man falls to his knees in exhaustion.)

Echidna: "That is enough physical training for now. Hurry Heir, it's our turn to train."

Heir: "Alright Echidna, first let's heal Typheus he looks exhausted. I'm ready to go another round."

Typheus: "Don't worry about me continue your training."

Echidna: "Now then we will begin by healing Typheus, use Life, Space, and Breath, you proceed to grow your wings, your eyes go white and your hands start to glow a light green."

As I start healing Typheus, he looks at me proudly as I gaze down at him with a smile. He soon reaches his full strength once again.

Heir: "There good as new, alright Echidna what's next?"

Echidna: "Next we will start with your builds. Make an instrument, you may use anything you find in the room or make anything for it."

Heir: "Finally something fun. Alright, first let me grab my tools."

(I go grab my Remote Ghost Gauntlets and a hammer with a quick gust. I begin the process by looking around and finding pipes, paint, metals, and wood planks. The Alchemiter is the first stop as I have to provide myself with the appropriate supplies. I start making the frame and to make it stand out, from the room's color, I paint the unfinished creation blue, my favorite color. I then take the next step in a quick stride of movements. I add the pipes on top, put holes in the bottom, and making the tops sharp. After that, you make the keyboard pieces for it and it's done in all its blue glory.)

Echidna: "An organ, I'm very curious why did you choose this instrument, Heir? Not that I mind its design, but I can only wonder its purpose."

Heir: "Well I just felt it was right. There were a lot of metals left from my other test with Hephaestus so I was able to build it. It's just something I wanted to make for a while. I had designed for it, so I decided to build it."

Typheus: "It's a very good design, though I have to ask, does it work Heir? Will you play for us?"

Heir: "First, of course, it works as I designed it. Secondly, of course, I'll play for you guys. What song should I play? One of mine or one of yours, Typheus?"

Typheus: "Play "The Wind", Heir."

Heir: "What do you think guys?"

Echidna Typheus: "Excellent, Heir, truly wonderful."

Heir: "Thanks So, when is Abraxas coming?"

Typheus: "Just look up."

Abraxas: "Sorry, I'm late but Yaldabaoth kept me busy with an issue he was having with two beings."

Typheus: "Understandable. We have both finished with Heir, so you may practice with him, Abraxas."

Abraxas: "Good. Now, Heir, a question: have you ever heard of humans, cherubs, or Trolls?"

Heir: "They are the three known beings to have found Skia and integrated into her society."

Abraxas: "Correct, I'll ask two more questions then we can begin with practice. What are the most powerful classes and what aspect is the strongest?"

Heir: "The most powerful classes are Mages, Knights, Maids, Heirs, and in rare cases Lords and Muses. As for aspect, it's a tie between time and space; seeing as how they are the laws of the universe, though Life and Breath can also be... Time and space, final answer.."

Abraxas: "Correct, but as for the second question you still have much to learn."

Heir: "Dangit, what the hell? So, I guess we will start with transformations."

TIME SKIP… Brought To You By Through Change and Happenstance-verboseEmpath

Heir: "Pant… Pant... Can we stop now, I'm too tired…"

Abraxas: "Yes... we... may... stop. I'm tired and as expect. You lasted longer than usual, that is a sign that you're getting better, Heir. At the rate you're going, you might be able to take on five of us at once now le-"

(He would have finished his sentence if it wasn't for a strange Denizen coming in and interrupting our training. I saw a red tail and a face that flashed a pure white light, directed at me. Then he spoke with a voice that gave me chills all over.)

Yaldabaoth: "Abraxas would you mind if I spoke to this young Heir for a bit? Also, please wait outside, side, the others will be coming."

Abraxas: "But what brings you here?"

Yaldabaoth: "When the others come all will be revealed. Till then, wait outside for the others."

Abraxas: "Yes sir!"

(Abraxas left fast as if this guy would kill him if he hadn't.)

Heir: "So you're Yaldabaoth, now I see why they are afraid all the time.."

Yaldabaoth: "Thank you, young Heir. Though we should get down to business."

Heir: "What kind of business?"

Yaldabaoth: "I have a proposition for you if you would like to hear it."

Heir: "Why not? I bet this has something to do with my abilities."

Yaldabaoth: "Yes and no, though the reason you live is also that of your powers. What I'm offering is a chance to leave this place and go somewhere else, though to be fair it would be many places."

Heir: ...

Yaldabaoth: 'I'll take your silence as a yes?"

Heir: "Of course, I would love to… but what will I be doing? I mean, to be fair, the others say I may be excelling in my progress but they say I'm still not ready to move o-"

Yaldabaoth: "Heir! I would not have come if I did not deem you worthy to take my time. I am by far the strongest out of all the "Denizens." I know what I'm doing and I deem you worthy of my tests."

Heir: "Listen, Yaldabaoth, I understand that you are the strongest, you scared Abraxas, and the others are coming this way as we speak, but I just don't get why you want me now."

Yaldabaoth: "You were already under my management for the past thirteen years of your life Heir, the others were the tests I have heard of your growth and seen your potential. I see that you have been gifted with the power of the twelve aspects and you have been able to control them from going berserk. Not many beings can do that and still be able to stay sane."

Heir: "Wait, you're telling me that there were others before me? And you're the reason why the Denizens have been giving me tests for most of my life!"

Yaldabaoth: "Yes young one... Well, it looks like we ran out of time to talk seems like they are all here."

Nix: "Heir, good to see you. Yaldabaoth still glowing. "

Nix: "If you come even near me I'll splash the dark water I've been collecting! "

Hemera: "Nix! Show respect to Yaldabaoth. Sorry, sir, she was in her slumber when you called for us."

Nix: "(suck up) Why did you call us anyways?"

Abraxas: "Nix please don't talk rudely toward Hemera.."

Cetus: "I would also like to know why we were called upon, as the next meeting is not scheduled till three years from now."

Hephaestus: "I would like to know why I'm being called when I'm busy making weapons!"

Heir: "I still think my weapons would beat yours."

Hephaestus: "You little-"

Echidna: "Calm down Hephaestus, he's just in a joking mood no need to take him out.."

Typheus: "Echidna is right, you hot head, really getting overheated because of a young kid."

Hephaestus: "Like you have room to talk that kid nearly killed ya. Hahaha!"

Typheus: "You insuf-"

Yaldabaoth: "Enough! I have called you here on the matter of Heir. I feel he is ready to leave the moon."

Other seven: "WHAT?!"

Yaldabaoth: "Yes, I have made my decision; he will be staying on the eight planets of Skia."

Abraxas: "But I have yet to show him to interact with others let alone those planets; to be honest, I don't think he is ready for such a transition sir."

Yaldabaoth: "Fine then, if you think he is still not prepared then all of you face him now! Denizen strife start!"

(And as if something broke in them, they all started to glow strangely and they all attacked me.)

Heir: "Ooh boy! Looks like I'm done for."

TIME SKIP Brought to you by inFinity Stuck- KeijiHaku

(It felt like it would never stop. The fight lasted what seemed like an eternity. They all did what we could. I never really knew their strength, though now I know how fierce they are. Nix and Hemera were easy to take down, Abraxas and Hephaestus took longer to defeat. They kept attacking me at the same time and I almost went full Rage mode. Echidna and Typheus took the longest to defeat because they were in perfect unison, they attacked at full force. In the beginning, I felt as though I was losing all control of my powers. But in the end, I came out on top.)

Heir: "Pant...Pant"

Yaldabaoth: "Very good, though I see your endurance could use a boost. Congratulations Heir, you pass."

Heir: (weakly) "Ya... but before we go on let me heal them."

Yaldabaoth: "That's not ne-"

(Before he could finish his sentence I started healing everyone. I saw his face, it was as if I did something unexpected and he healing them everything began to look blurry and I fainted.)

Yaldabaoth POV

(I peer upon the boy, he exhausted himself. I see him lying on the floor with a happy look on his face. This kid is full of surprises is the only thought I can mutter as I begin to pick him up. I look down at the others, waiting for their responses.)

Yaldabaoth: Do you believe me now? This child is without a doubt ready to leave.

Nix: "You have my permission."

Hemera: "As well as mine." (miss you, Heir)

Cetus: "He may leave."

Hephaestus: "He can go." (See ya Kid)

Abraxas: "I hate to admit it but he can leave."

Echidna: "He can go…"

Typheus: "He can go but…"

Yaldabaoth: "But what Typheus and Echidna tell me, what is wrong?"

Typheus: "I think Echidna and me can agree that he needs a proper name. Do you not agree?"

Yaldabaoth: "Is that really all, just a name?"

Echidna: "No sir, I have been thinking maybe he should meet the others."

Yaldabaoth:" ARE YOU, MAD WOMEN?! HE CAN NOT BE NEAR THEM! IF THIS CHILD IS SEEN THEY WILL QUESTION US AGAIN!"

Typheus: "Sir, you did not let her finish."

Echidna: "Thank you Typheus. Sir what I meant was should we not let him participate with them in the games? I mean the law says all those of the age of sixteen must participate in the games, after all."

SEVEN MINUTES OF SILENCE Brought to you by Magestuck: The Ascension- Bluecho4

Yaldabaoth: "You are right, so what will happen is, I will take him to stay with the frontier carapaces there they will take care of him he will then go to each planet to train. He will first stay with me, then Abraxas, Nix, Hemera, Hephaestus, Cetus, Echidna, and lastly Typheus. When he wakes up we will help him decide a name."

TIME SKIP OF - Brought to you by Inheritance- theBigBadBonobo

J. POV

(Still feeling a bit groggy, I looked up and saw them talking about me. I don't know why but I felt my strength returning. As I look around a bit, I saw that Yaldabaoth was holding me.)

Heir: "What happened?"

Echidna: "Ah! looks like young Heir has woken up."

Heir: "Last thing I remember I was healing... Don't tell me I failed the test!?"

Yaldabaoth: "No young one, you only passed out because you were healing the others."

Heir: "So you mean I passed?"

Yaldabaoth: "Yes you did, congratulations."

Heir: "If I wasn't feeling weak right now, I would be jumping up and down."

Hemera: "I can fix that."

(She began to heal me, and I have never felt this strong before. When I've healed myself, this feeling was not present. This made me feel even greater than before the fight.)

Heir: "Thank you Hemera, really I've never felt this great before."

Hemera: "Your welcome Heir. After you healed all of us, it was the least I could do."

Yaldabaoth: "Now young Heir, you will be leaving with me after you have grabbed what you need."

Heir: "What! I'm leaving now?"

Yaldabaoth: "Yes, now go grab your things."

Heir: "Alright, what can I take?"

Yaldabaoth: "What seems essential to you."

Heir: "Alright, I'll be right back."

(I head towards the "gadget" room and grab my trick bag from the wall and take a look inside. I see the usual items of a trickster: a joke book by a John... the rest of the name was scratched off, shaving cream, a joker's cookbook, and... a guide to be a proper gentleman? I wonder what that's doing here, as I look at the author's name but only the word Egbert shows. I think to myself; what a strange name. I think it's a nice name, better than having none at all. I look to see what weapons I could take but I see a problem, my bag doesn't have a lot of room. To answer my problem, I use the alchemizer to make the endless trickster satchel. I begin to take the Warhammer of Zillyhoo, Fear no avail, and the Pogo hammer. I take off my ghost gloves and put them in the bag. I go to the other room and begin to grab some food supplies and decide to take a plant or two. I grab a young pumpkin plant and a strawberry plant. I go to the final room, the room that I have lived my life in. I look around and I proceed to take some clothes. I take the ectobiologist suit, my favorite blue pajamas(*), and my piano suit. I'm about to leave the room but then I see Liv Tyler I look at the bunny that has been there for me... I decide to take the bunny with me. I go through the gadget room one last time and I... fit the alchemizer in it? I wonder how I was able to do it, but I did.)

Heir: "Okay I'm ready, so where are we going?"

Yaldabaoth: "To the lands of Skia, young Heir, and from there you will live on the green moon."

Heir: "Wait, you're telling me that I'm still going to live on a moon?"

Typheus: "Well... yes and no. You will be mostly staying on the green moon but you'll be going to the other planets most of the time."

Heir: "Really! Sweet, so I'll be seeing new things all the time."

Yaldabaoth: "Yes, and you will meet the consorts of all the planets."

Heir: "Even beings to interact with? This is amazing."

Echidna: "Yes Heir, and with each planet, you go to, I'll be there to help you train."

Heir: "You mean... no actual goodbye. That's great, for a second there I thought I would never see you again."

Abraxas: "That's not even the best part."

Heir: "What! There's more!"

Yaldabaoth: "Yes, we have talked about it and we have decided you should choose your name."

Heir: "I finally get a name!"

All eight in unison: "Yes!"

Nix: "I wonder what he will choose?" (probably something dorky)

Hemera: "Knowing Heir, something unique." (Is there a day when you're not rude!)

Hephaestus: "I want something that can build him stronger."

Typheus: "As long as it is easy to pronounce."

Abraxas: "I hope for something peppy."

Cetus: "Something kind and gentle."

Echidna: "As long as he likes it."

Yaldabaoth: "Now, what might your name be young...?"

?: "I want to be called John Egbert."

All eight: ...?

John?: "So... do you like it."

Typheus: "It's quite the unique name. But, care to tell where you got it from?"

John?: "Well, I got it from the books Hemera and Nix gave me."

Nix: "You still have those?"

Hemera: "Oh! John, so I had a part in your naming."

Nix: (Laughing fit) "So, why John Egbert?"

John: "The name John from the Joker's Cookbook and Egbert from "The Guide To Be A Proper Gentleman"."

Abraxas: "I like it. it really does describe John a lot. He is funny and... well he could learn a thing or two from the other book."

John: "Well that hurt. You could've at least lied a bit."

Echidna: "Now John, you know it's hard for him not to tell the truth"

Hephaestus: "It's a decent name."

Yaldabaoth: "Yes, it's a fine name. John are you ready to leave this place?"

John: "Of course I'm ready to leave, I've been ready for the last thirteen years."

Yaldabaoth: "Alright, can you fly right now? If not we can use the transportalizer."

John: "Don't worry, I can fly."

(I change to Breath mode and grow my wings. They still look a bit beaten but they feel like they can move for a few hours.)

John: "Looks like we can fly after all."

Yaldabaoth: "Alright then John let us depart from this place."

John: "Yes sir!"

(As we left the ground of the moon, I felt a strong pulling sensation, as if I would soon regret leaving. When I turned around to see it one last time, I saw the moon; it was beautiful. What I was leaving was a city that had no blemish on it. I saw buildings that were made of pure light, the Moon shined like iron, not just some tacky grey, but a brilliant color of it.)

John: "I may not have liked staying there all the time, but I sure will miss it."

Yaldabaoth: "I see… Do you not want to leave?"

John: "No, don't get me wrong. It's just a feeling that I have that I won't be able to see it again… after all, it's the place I was raised. Why wouldn't I have some regrets."

Yaldabaoth: "Fair enough, your sentiments are valid but don't worry, one day you can come visit this place again."

John: "...Thank"

(We would have continued the conversation but we arrived at the destination of the green moon. I looked around and saw white, black, and grey creatures. They were all busy doing something. But I couldn't see where we were.)

John: "What are they, are those the consorts you were talking about?"

Yaldabaoth: "No, those are the carapaced. The black ones are from Derse, it is the outermost moon that surrounds the incipisphere where we live. The white ones are from Prospit, they live between the planets, and the grey ones are from Ultera, the traveling moon. That is where you are from John, that moon travels through the veil where the dark ones are. They ensure the afterlife for all."

John: "Wow! There is a lot to take in right now. I don't know what to say."

Yaldabaoth: "Don't worry child, all will be well. Now we must talk to them."

John: "Okay, but what do I say first."

Yaldabaoth: "I can handle that, but first we must gather them all."

John: "How are you going to do that?"

Yaldabaoth: "Easy, just watch. Carapaced! Come children of Skia."

(And just like that they all stopped what they were doing. They all stared in awe when I turned around I saw why they did. When I turned to see Yaldabaoth he turned into a giant snake-like creature with a sun-like head glowing a long orange-red tail and wings that were red as blood.)

Yaldabaoth: "Carapacians! I speak to you of the most important matter this boy here will be in your care. I ask now who will he be with."

(As I looked They all moved out of the way and seven black and four white carapacians walked up to us and put them all, a black carapacian with a sash labeled with the word Mayor walked towards us.)

Mayor: "Hello there young... what is the boy's name sir Yaldabaoth?"

Yaldabaoth: "This is John Egbert."

Mayor: Well, John Egbert it is good to meet you."

John: "Likewise, but what is Your name, sir?"

Mayor: "My name is WV it's short for Wayward Vagabond, but all my friends call me Mayor."

John: "It's good to meet you Mister Mayor. So who are the others behind you?"

Mayor: "These are my friends on the right; PM; WQ; AR; WK; Ms. Paint; and Snowwoman. To my left is the Midnight crew; Spades Slick; Hearts Boxcar; Diamonds Droog; and Clubs Deuce."

Spades: "Yaldabaoth, so you want us to do what exactly."

Yaldabaoth: "I want you and your fellow cohorts to take care of John here."

Ms. Paint: "Well I don't mind, I'll have some help around the area now."

PM: "Ms. Paint, may I remind you that you have the others to help."

Ms. Paint: "PM, my dear the others either destroy or make another mess."

Diamonds: "She is not the wrong PM."

Mayor: "Enough you guys, so Sir Yaldabaoth what must we do for the child as well."

Yaldabaoth: "Just show him to be civilized, educated in math, languages and whatever to you deem necessary."

Mayor: "...Alright but first we need to figure out living arrangements."

Spades: "We can take him in our home we have an extra room."

Mayor: "Thank you, Spades now If you excuse us Sir Yaldabaoth, we have a bit of a dilemma here."

Yaldabaoth: "What's seems to be the problem."

Mayor: "We have a festival going on but we don't have a musician for the dances."

Yaldabaoth: "No need to worry we have a solution for that problem."

Mayor: "Really is it the young boy we are charged with."

John: "Ya, I can help. I know how to play the piano."

Mayor: "That's wonderful, come child we must prepare for the festivities."

John: "sure thing just-"

(I turned to say goodbye to Yaldabaoth: but he was gone. So I turned around and ran to catch up with the mayor and his friends. The festival was wonderful, I had fun. What I did not know was what I was getting prepared for… the fight of my life.)


End file.
